ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: East - Day 1
Votes *Brickroad accuses Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692884&postcount=14 *SuperRube accuses Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692910&postcount=21 *Silent Noise accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692986&postcount=47 *Destil accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692991&postcount=51 *Traumadore accuses Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693000&postcount=53 *SuperRube retracts accusation of Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693012&postcount=57 *Traumadore retracts accusation of Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693036&postcount=65 *Destil retracts accusation of Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693248&postcount=90 *Brickroad accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693672&postcount=130 *Mr. J accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693741&postcount=141 *LilSpriteX accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693756&postcount=144 *Alice accuses Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693769&postcount=146 *gamin accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693828&postcount=155 *Traumadore accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693948&postcount=167 *Alice retracts accusation of Silent Noise http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693993&postcount=178 *PapillonReel accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694075&postcount=188 *LilSpriteX retracts accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694165&postcount=196 *Tock accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694243&postcount=201 *Brickroad accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694263&postcount=204 *kaisel accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694274&postcount=209 *Destil accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694387&postcount=213 *Ironz accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694458&postcount=215 *BodhiTraveller accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694501&postcount=216 *Mr. J accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694626&postcount=217 *Alice accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694647&postcount=219 *Paul le Fou accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694704&postcount=222 *SuperRube accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694706&postcount=223 *spineshark accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694732&postcount=225 *Traumadore accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694746&postcount=227 *Brickroad accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694944&postcount=235 *Umby accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694956&postcount=239 *BodhiTraveller accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695006&postcount=242 *Ironz retracts accusation of Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695028&postcount=245 *gamin accuses Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695117&postcount=253 *kaisel retracts accusation of Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695160&postcount=256 *spineshark accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695170&postcount=258 *gamin accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695216&postcount=270 *Brickroad accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695217&postcount=271 *kaisel accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695220&postcount=273 *Ironz accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695232&postcount=278 Umby is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695317&postcount=293 Final Vote Count None given Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692718&postcount=1 Sicily, not as long ago as you may think Ninteen colonists are about to arrive at their new home, a seaside town established by the Sicily Rail Authority. The town has been established to, eventually, provide a home for the Tuscan rail crews the Sicilian government has turned to as they finally connect the far reaches of Sicily to the world. The colonists were recruited from all over Italy, and nearly everyone was excited to be a part of this new society. Nearly everyone. The Tuscan crews replaced hundreds of sort-of-hard-working Sicilians, who were nearly all in the pocket of the Cosa Nostra. The Mafia made millions skimming off construction contracts; the Rail Authority's use of outside labor, non-Sicilian labor, disrespected the Mafia and invited others to follow suit in employing non-corrupt crews and ignoring pointed threats and demands for protection money. The Mafia had to send a message, and its message was going to take the form of a fledgling seaside colony, the streets running red with blood. The train lurches to a sudden stop, two hundred feet from the station; the driver, and five guards, have all been shot, at the same time. There are six among you that wish you harm; six among you that have forced you to lug all your posessions two hundred feet along a dirty trail. Someone will pay. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695317&postcount=293 The town was in an uproar over the events of the morning, and talk quickly turned to whom among them had done the deed. After all, there was no-one else for miles; the killers must be lurking among the townspeople. Eventually, everyone chimed in, except for Umby. The townspeople demanded Umby answer their questions, but he gesticulated wildly and stayed completely silent. To the town, he was as good as guilty; he clearly couldn't keep the quiver from his voice, and thought silence would save him! Umby was roughly frogmarched to the cliff's edge and flung off, but, amazingly, he remained silent all the way to the rocks below. Tock opened Umby's bags and found, among the clothes, a handbook for sign language in Italian and a medical card with Umby's name on it. Printed on it were the words, "This person is deaf. Please give them your greatest amount of patience and courtesy." You killed a deaf man, guys. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. Notable Events Silent Noise claims Inspector http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692961&postcount=40 Silent Noise is banned http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694266&postcount=205, replaced by shivam at the end of Day 1. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697640&postcount=294 Umby defends his absence, which drove the initial lynch movement against him. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694919&postcount=231 Day continues, http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695012&postcount=243 but he was ultimately lynched. Alice claims Angel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=695201&postcount=263 Category:Phases